Teenagers
by charmed-greek
Summary: All the sisters are here. MAGIC and teenage problems. Crazy boyfriends, stalkers, murderers, and sisterly bonding, break ups, getting back togethers and more! okay chapter 15 and 16 up! READ AND REVIEW! rated for language in new chapters.
1. Talent Quest and Crazy Boyfriends!

It was a nice sunny Saturday evening, and Prue and Piper left the house for some sisterly time. They would usually take Phoebe and Paige, but they hadn't spent much time together since their Grams went to visit their Aunt Gale, who was very sick.

"Hey Phoebes, I'm going for a walk, wanna come?" Paige Halliwell, called to her fourteen year old sister.

"Yeah, I'm heading out to meet Jimmy, at the park." Phoebe said coming down the stairs.

Paige cringed when she heard Jimmy's name. She wasn't very fond of her sisters boyfriend. He creeps her out for some reason.

"Okay, I left a note for Prue and Piper, saying we'll come back at 6, when they come back." Paige said, grabbing her coat and walking out the door, with Phoebe close behind.

"Paige, at the turn off, near the park, can you go to the lake?" Phoebe asked, as they turned the corner, and followed the path that went under a bridge, to the park.

"I knew you were going to ask that." Paige said sighing. Of course she was going to say yes, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"As long as you come get me at the wall. I'll be somewhere near there." Paige told her. The wall was near the lake. It had a basketball hoop, and was basically like a court, except the wall was in the middle of the asphalt. Paige always used to go there when she was upset, or wanted some alone time. When her mother drowned, she went there almost everyday.

"Can't you meet me at the park in half an hour?" Phoebe asked, trying to compromise.

"If you give me your mobile, and call me with Jimmy's phone I'll come straight to the park." Paige said.

"Tell me why you don't have a mobile again?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, one, I don't have a mobile because Grams said she'll get me one when I'm thirteen, two, I'm only ten, and three, I don't really need one. So why can't you just give me yours and use Jim's?" Paige asked.

"Well, cause I don't want to rely on him for everything. Just cause he's my boyfriend, doesn't mean he has to do everything for me." Phoebe said. Paige rolled her eyes. _'Exactly, he doesn't _anything _for you.' _Paige wanted to say to her. But she kept her mouth shut. After all she was only Phoebe's ten year old sister. Paige was suppose to listen to Phoebe, not the other way around.

"Well, come and get me then. If you don't want to come get me, give me your mobile, or I'm going home." Paige threatened, trying to be tough.

Phoebe laughed. "You know when you try to sound tough, your eyebrows scrunch up and look funny."

Paige glared, but couldn't hold it and started laughing. She playfully hit Phoebe in the arm.

Phoebe hugged her from the side. "I'll come get you don't worry." She said as she let go.

Paige smiled.

They linked arms and kept on walking to the park.

As they neared the corner, the park came into view, and the sisters saw Jimmy sitting on the bench.

Phoebe gave Paige a look. Paige raised her hands as if surrendering. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

Paige kept on going straight on the path as Phoebe turned off towards the park.

"Half and hour!" Paige called out to Phoebe to remind her. Phoebe smiled and waved her away.

Paige shook her head and continued on her way. The wall was about a hundred or two hundred meters away from the park. As she got about fifty meters further, a huge gust of wind came her way, and brought up dust and dirt. Paige's hands flew to her face trying to wave the dust away. As it settled around her, Paige dusted herself off. She let out a deep breath she'd been holding and turned around. She looked towards the park. Phoebe and Jimmy were gone.

Paige just shrugged and continued walking.

As she neared the wall, she got off the path. She followed a dirt trail into the trees, close up to the lake.

She sat down on a big rock on the edge of the lake.

Minutes passed, and she decided to go up on the bridge. It wasn't really a bridge, just a steep mountain that had a pathway on it. Logs had been put on the path just for caution. She jogged back to the path and followed it to the bridge. She sat on the logs and looked out to the lake. The sparkling blue water shone in her eyes. Paige blinked and looked at another section of the land below her. She looked at the houses and started to sing. Her friends at school had said she could really sing, but Paige didn't think so. Her sisters could sing. Really good. But even though they had fun when they sang together, Paige was to shy. One day ages ago, they finally got her to play the piano for them. Paige took lessons, once a week, ever since she could walk. She was around three or four.

Paige would never let her sisters hear her play, but now she plays songs for them and they sing. She is really good at it too. (like me! : ) lol nah just kiddin)

As Paige sang, she realized she did have a good voice. '_Maybe enter the talent quest?'_ Paige thought. _'Yeah! I should not be shy, if I have a gift. Yep, I'll sing for my sisters.'_

Paige looked out to the path and saw Phoebe and Jimmy. She got up and jogged down to them. She kept her distance and as they walked on the path, she walked on the edge of the lake.

She could hear them laughing. Paige rolled her eyes. Paige quickly got to the lake, but Phoebe and Jimmy turned the other way. Paige just thought Phoebe was saying bye to Jimmy, somewhere where Paige couldn't see. Paige sat on the swing and gently pushed her legs on the ground. After about five minutes, Paige decided, she would go get Phoebe and drag her back kicking and screaming. Paige giggled at the image the thought created. She followed where she saw them go, but couldn't find them anywhere.

_'Where'd they go?'_ Paige asked herself.

Paige walked back to the park and sat down on the swing again. She waited five minutes. Then another ten. After five more minutes she started walking around the area. She went back to the lake a few times, almost went back home, and walked to places she had never went before. After about half an hour, she got really worried. Before she was just pissed at Phoebe. Paige started running everywhere she could think of.

It had gotten dark, and Paige was scared. _'Where is she?! Maybe Jimmy did something to her.' _Paige shook her head. _'Don't think like that. Think positive. She's probably fine. She could be watching me fret like this and be laughing her head._ Paige nodded. _'Yep, she is just fine.' _But the more Paige told herself that, the less she believed it.

As much as she tried to lock out the horrible thoughts she was getting, they crawled back into her mind. As she neared Phoebe's best friends house, Alyssa, she started to cry. _'Don't cry! She is fine. Phoebe is fine.'_ Paige jogged up the path tot he front door and pressed the doorbell. Once. Twice. She heard someone shuffling about inside. She held her breath as the door opened. It was Alyssa's brother, Luke.

"Hey Luke. Can you get Alyssa please?" Paige asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure." He said and disappeared behind the door.

Paige looked away from the door and waited. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the sky get darker.

She heard the door creak open and quickly dried her tears. But they still came down. It was Alyssa's mum.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, pushing the screen door open to see Paige better.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to-" Paige cut herself off as Alyssa appeared at the door.

"Hey!" She said brightly.

"Um, is Phoebe here?" Paige asked. Her voice sounded croaky and she looked as if she was about to break down if she said anymore.

"No. Did she say she was coming?" Alyssa asked, her happy face turning into concern.

"No. Um could I use your phone to call her please?" Paige asked, tears dropping faster and faster. _'If she isn't here then where could she be?' _Paige thought.

"Sure." Before she went to get it, her mum appeared behind the door with the phone.

"Would you like to come in?" Her mum asked.

Paige shook her head. She didn't want to be rude, but if she said anything she was going burst.

Alyssa stepped outside and handed Paige the phone.

Paige dialed the number and waited. After about twenty rings and two hundred tears, Paige hung up.

"Isn't she answering?" Alyssa asked.

"No." Paige said, crying again.

"Oh, it's okay." Alyssa said, giving Paige a small hug from the side. Hearing that from another person, calmed Paige down a bit.

"So what happened?" Alyssa asked as Paige slowed her tears.

"We went for a walk, and she met Jimmy, so I went to the lake. She came and got me with Jimmy, about half and hour later. When we got to the park, they went the other way, and I thought, you know, she was saying bye to him, but she didn't come back. We were suppose to be home ages ago. I've been looking for her everywhere but I can't find her." Paige said breaking down.

"It's okay don't worry, I have Jimmy's number. Do you want me to call?" Alyssa asked, softly.

Paige nodded.

She watched Alyssa dial and she gave Paige a reassuring smile. Paige returned it with a half smile. After a few rings, she started talking. Paige looked up with hope.

"What?! Where are you? Phoebe!? What's going on?! Phoebe!"


	2. HO Tunnel?

Disclaimer: i do not own charmed. i own Alyssa, Luke, Derek Morris, Alyssa and Luke's mum and Jimmy.

A/N: Family Reunited is just havin a lil bump in the road. dont worry it should hav a new chapter soon, or not, but heres a new story for y'all. and Paige again is mostly the main character.

Alyssa cursed at the phone.

"What happened?! Is she okay?! Where is she?!" Paige asked freaking out.

"Paige calm down. Something happened. Jimmy went crazy and attacked her. That's all I got." Alyssa said starting to pace around the front porch.

"Omigod! Where is she?!" Paige asked crying a river.

"Uh... she said something about H.O and a tunnel. Paige do you want me to call your house?" Alyssa asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah..." Paige trailed off. _'H.O? Tunnel? What tunnel?'_ Paige thought.

"Oh my god!" Paige bolted from the house.

"Mum! Call the Halliwell manor and tell them everything you just heard." Alyssa said to her mum, passing the phone through the door.

"Alyssa! Wait, you could get hurt! I'm not letting you go." her mum called through door, stepping out into the cold air.

"Sorry mum!" Alyssa called halfway down the street, close behind Paige. _'God Paige is fast!'_ Alyssa thought as she finally caught up to the side of Paige.

"What was Phoebe talking about?" She asked through breaths.

"H.O tunnel. We used to go there as kids. We called it the HideOut tunnel.(A/N: lame!) That's what she was talking about." Paige said slowing down at the curb. She turned her head left to right. She started sprinting to the left.

"Wait up!" Alyssa said in a hushed tone.

It got slightly darker, as they neared the tunnel. They could hear the soft drips of water in the distance. They heard a shuffle a few meters in front of them and Paige grabbed Alyssa's arm in fright. As Paige settled down, they continued towards the sound. Crouching down low as they heard voices, Paige and Alyssa walked into a room, sticking close to the walls.

"Look, I'm sorry Jimmy, but I don't love you! I'm only friggin' fourteen! I don't know what love is!" Phoebe's voice echoed through the tunnel.

"You don't know what love is?! Well, I guess it's time I show you." Jimmy said.

"No! Get away from me!" Phoebe screamed.

Alyssa and Paige ran towards the screams. They heard glass breaking, groans of pain, snaps (basically all those noises you hear when someone's getting beat up : )

They burst into the room, and saw Jimmy lying on the floor, unconscious. Phoebe sprawled next to him, her ankle bent at an odd angle. She had a large gash on her forehead. Thankfully she was still conscious.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried and ran over to her. Alyssa ran over to Phoebe to and almost knocked Paige over.

"Paige! How did you know where I was?" Phoebe asked as Paige practically choked her with a hug.

"H.O tunnel. I almost forgot where it was. Are you okay? I was so scared, I thought you could have been..." Paige trailed off as she burst into tears.

"Paige honey, I'm alright. Just a weird looking ankle and my head hurts, but hey! I beat up Jimmy!" Phoebe said laughing as she tried to cheer Paige up. _'Poor Paige. I can't even imagine if it was Paige in my place. I'm so glad it isn't.' _Phoebe thought as she gave Alyssa and Paige a hug. The movement turned Paige's back to Jimmy.

"Thank you so much Alyssa. Now if you don't mind letting me breath Paige, I would like to get out of here." Phoebe said.

Paige didn't move.

"Paige?" Phoebe said half smiling.

"Come on Paige, we have to go." Alyssa said standing up.

"Oh my goodness Paige!" Phoebe cried as she saw blood seeping through Paige's shirt. She was stabbed in the back. They saw Jimmy behind her with a large piece of broken glass. It had blood on it.

"Jimmy! You asshole!" Alyssa shouted and ran over to him. She started using him as her own personal punching bag.

"Alyssa we have to call the police and get an ambulance. Now." Phoebe said carrying Paige. She hobbled on her leg.

"Phoebe..." Paige whispered.

"Paige baby your okay, we're getting you to a hospital." Phoebe told her softly. Paige nodded and closed her eyes.

Finally Alyssa left Jimmy unconscious and jogged over to the sisters. She helped Phoebe carry Paige and let her lean on her shoulder.

They heard cars pull up. They quickly got outside and squinted to see through the headlights of the car.

"Paige! Phoebe!"

"Alyssa!"

They turned towards the sound of their names, and saw Prue, Piper and Alyssa's mum Kara.

Prue sprinted over to them as Piper jogged, talking on her mobile.

Kara ran to them too.

"Great time to be on the phone Pipes." Phoebe said with a grin as Piper came to them.

"Phoebe! Where have you been?! Omigod Paige!" Piper cried taking Paige from Phoebe, as she hung up the phone. She was very light for her age.

"Phoebe, what happened honey?" Prue asked giving Phoebe a hug and glancing at her ankle.

Phoebe explained everything from when she turned the corner with Jimmy.

"That bastard! Where is he?" Prue asked. She didn't get a reply because the ambulance pulled up.

The police showed up also.

"Hello, my name is Derek Morris. (Darryl's dad!) I got a call that a young boy attacked someone." The police said in a very professional, but very friendly cop voice.

"Yes, over here!" Prue called. Since she was the oldest of the group at sixteen, besides Kara, she quickly took charge.

"Okay would someone like to tell me what happened?" Officer Morris asked, getting out a note pad and pen.

Prue explained everything since she could see Phoebe was still a little shaken up.

The paramedics got out of the ambulance.

"I see. Where is this Jimmy now?" he asked.

"In the tunnel." Phoebe said softly.

Piper took Paige over to the ambulance and they took Paige from Piper.

"I'm sorry but only one of you can ride in the car." The woman said, as the group walked over. Officer Morris went to get Jimmy.

The sisters exchanged glances.

"I'd probably have to talk to Office Morris again, so I shouldn't go." Phoebe said.

"And I'm the only one who can drive." Prue said.

"Hey, I can drive." Piper said frowning.

"Yeah but you're only fifteen, and you don't have a license." Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'll go. But, are you sure Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, you go."

Piper smiled sadly, and jumped into the car. She looked at Paige. _'She looks like she's sleeping.'_ Piper thought sadly.

"Um when will she wake up?" she asked, her voice husky.

"In a few hours maybe. She'll be fine though." the nurse said with a smile.

Piper smiled back.

A/N: hey another chapter well executed, i think. anywho hope ya liked the chap and get ready for an update! R&R!

oh and anyone who knows what that C2 Tool is on ur login, plz tel me! and when you explain it make it really really detailed. im not so bright in the head. : ) 


	3. Visitor from the Past

Disclaimer: i own Jimmy, Derek Morris, Alyssa, Luke, and Kara.

A/N: hope this story is getting interesting. anyway Family Reunited is going to get another chapter soon. maybe a couple of days. and thank you to my reviewers! you rock! : ) oh and in answer to charmedeva's question, this is a fic about all of them. it just started off with Phoebe and Paige. There will more of the others coming up hey and click the reviews button to see the reviews. I reviewed ma own story! how cool is that?! and i added myself to my fav. authors list and this story to ma fav. stories. this is sooo kool!

"Okay Miss Halliwell, I'll go and find some crutches for you and you'll be able to go." Doctor Spelling, (A/N: Aaron Spelling!) said smiling.

"Thanks doc. Um, could you tell me how my sister is?" Phoebe asked.

"P. Halliwell?" he asked. Phoebe chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Dr. Spelling asked with a confused smile.

"Well, me and my sisters are all P. Halliwell. Same with my Grams and mum." Phoebe said.

"But how-" Dr. Spelling asked oblivious. _'He probably thinks I'm saying that we are all the same person. Poor guy, he's getting old.'_ Phoebe thought with a laugh.

"Our names all begin with a P. My sisters, Prue, Piper, and Paige. My Grams, Penny, and my mum Patricia. And me Phoebe."

"Oh I see." he said nodding.

"So how's my sister Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"She is fine, and when I find your crutches you can go see her." Dr. Spelling said, getting up.

Phoebe started to get up. "Miss Halliwell, please wait until I get your crutches. You don't want anything worse to happen to your ankle do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I guess not." Phoebe said, sheepishly.

"Phoebe?" Prue called, popping her head in the door.

"Yeah Prue you can come in." Phoebe said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Prue asked. (that rhymed! : )

"Yeah, Dr. Spelling is just about to get my crutches." Phoebe said, smiling gratefully at the doctor.

He shuffled out the door, after speaking with Prue about how Phoebe can't play sport, obviously and how to take the wrap off properly and putting it back on.

"So have you seen Paige?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Yeah she's fine. She wants to see you soon though." Prue answered, sitting on the cot in the room.

"Yeah me too. Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"She went to call Grams." Prue said with a foul look on her face.

"Oh. Well I'll send her a late good luck card." Phoebe said with a grin.

Grams wasn't mean. Just very protective. And if anyone could do something bad, without Grams getting upset it was Piper.

"Okay here we are Miss Halliwell." Dr. Spelling said, walking into the room with crutches.

Phoebe stood on one foot, and took the crutches. She walked around the room to get used to it. "Okay I think I can do this doc. Thanks a lot." Phoebe said gratefully.

Prue smiled and shook the mans hand.

Prue and Phoebe walked down the white corridors in silence. Phoebe stumbled a little and Prue rushed to help her.

"Thank Prue." Phoebe said as she regained her balance.

"Don't worry." Prue said as she turned around. As soon as she turned around, she was face to face with someone else, and the shock knocked her to the ground.

"Prue!" Phoebe said with a smile, as she tried to help Prue up.

Prue was still on the ground when she saw the man had fallen too.

"I'm sorry Miss. Here let me help you up." the man said standing quickly and reaching out his hand because Phoebe was trying to stand properly.

Prue looked up at the voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Andy!"

A/N: i didnt like that chapter very much. it was too short. ill do a better one next chap. but i might not be able to update very much coz ima goin thailand for like a month. so ill update as much as i can this week coz im leavin next week. also no skool for me coz ill be on a well deserved vacation! mwaz to u all!


	4. To the Point

Disclaimer: obviously i dont own charmed, coz if i did, im sure i wouldnt be writin fanfiction.

A/N: hey change of plans. im not goin to thailand nemore coz ma mum didnt get our passports ready in time. so im goin next holidays. neways heres a new chapter. oh and wit ma story, 'At School WIth The Halliwells' i realized that its basically the same as this story. So im NOT continuing it. i will use the same plot as i was using for ASWTH. R&R!

Prue looked up at the voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Andy!"

"Prue?"

"Yes! Oh I missed you." Prue said giving Andy a hug.

"Yeah I missed you too!" Andy said looking Prue over.

"So this is little Phoebe, all grown up." Andy smiled, turning to Phoebe and giving her a hug.

Phoebe grinned. "Yep, and if you think I look good, wait till you see Piper and Paige."

"I'm sure they look good too. So why are you guys here? I mean in a hospital?" Andy asked.

"Oh well, cliff-notes version? Phoebe's boyfriend Jimmy, went for a walk with her, while Paige went in the other direction. Jimmy attacked her, and Paige was at Phoebe's friend Alyssa's house. They found Phoebe in a tunnel with a beat up unconscious Jimmy. Jimmy came conscious and stabbed Paige. Phoebe twisted her ankle. And Paige is why we're here." Prue said, taking a deep breath.

She looked up and saw Andy's face. It was in a shocked 'that was more than I thought and this happens to people in movies' expression.

"Well I want to see if Paige and Piper are okay." Phoebe said, hobbling off.

The other two caught up quickly.

"Phoebes, what did you mean Piper? I thought only Paige was hurt." Andy asked.

"Yeah but Piper had to call Grams." Phoebe said.

"Oh I see." Andy said with a knowing smile.

"Come on lets go." Prue said taking lead.

They arrived at Paige's door.

"Look lady, I will say this one last time. Let me out of this bed to see my sisters, right now, or I'll-"

"Paige?" Prue jogged into the room, with Andy and Phoebe right behind her.

"Prue! Finally! Phoebe! And...Andy?" Paige quickly turned to the very frazzled nurse.

"See I was telling the truth! I have sisters and these are them."

The nurse looked embarrassed.

"No, you said there were three." The nurse said with a smug look.

"She needs some of that morphine I keep hearing about." Andy whispered to Phoebe, out of the corner of her mouth.

"What she needs, none of us can give her." Phoebe replied.

Andy smirked.

"Hey, did someone call a party?" Piper asked, walking into the room.

"There is my sister." Paige said, smirking at the nurse.

The nurse turned red and stormed out.

"Paige, were you giving the lady with a stick up her ass a hard time?" Prue said, sternly.

"No." Paige looked up with her most innocent look she could muster.

"Andy!" Piper said, rushing over to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Piper. You look great." he said.

"Thank you and so do you." Piper said with a smile.

Paige cleared her throat.

Andy chuckled.

"Hello Paige. You look beautiful too." Andy said giving Paige a hug.

"So what brings you back to San Francisco?" Prue asked, sitting on the edge of Paige's bed.

"Well, you know how my parents were divorced? And my brothers went to live with my mum, because they were young and you know they chose their mother. But I stayed with my dad, as you know because I wouldn't have met you if I went with my mum-"

"To the point." Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige said in unison.

"Okay that's creepy." Andy said.

He just got looks from the sisters.

"Okay, well, you know I left to go to my mother, and then after I was there for three years, we got a very big surprise. My parents got back together, and after about a year we decided, we wanted to come back. So we are here now. Back in San Francisco." Andy finished.

"You know there was so much in that story that you didn't need to say." Paige said shaking her head. The other three sisters nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't explain why you're in a hospital." Piper said.

"Well my brother, Leo, wanted to come here to look at some of the diseases for something, I don't know, but he wants to be a doctor." Andy explained.

"Well where is your brother know?" Phoebe asked.

Andy's face paled.

"You left him, where we found each other, didn't you?" Prue asked with a smile.

"Oops?" Andy shrugged standing from the bed.

"Andy!" a young man burst through the door.

"Leo!" Andy walked over to him.

"I've been searching for you everywhere! And when I find you, you are in a room with four beautiful girls." Leo said, not even realizing his last sentence.

"Leo, bro, these are the Halliwell sisters."


	5. Hospitals

Disclaimer: this is the last disclaimer coz im sick of writin them. u all kno im not gonna take credit for charmed, coz i of course dont own it , blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, u get the point. so i dont own charmed.

A/N: okz ive been sick the past couple of days, and i kno this aint no excuse for not updating but too bad! there is magic kind of in this but no powers, demons, warlocks, elders, whitelighters, u kno, just mystical magic stuff.

psychokitty3 - OMG! i cant believe U reviewed! u are a legend! thank you soo much! and of course to every1 else that reviewed but U r my IDOL! i luv ur stories. im seriousssssssly not this crazy in person...rite...neways here is a chapter finally.

"Andy, I'm not stupid. I know who these people are, you know. I've been hearing about them ever since I've met you, which was as soon as I was born. You talk about them so much I can even tell which one is Prue, Piper, Phoebe or Paige." Leo said.

"Really? I don't talk about them." Andy said, embarrassedly.

Leo gave him a look that clearly said 'Who you trying to fool?'

Leo walked over to Paige.

"Let's see, black hair, pale, dark brown eyes, you are Paige." Leo then walked over to Prue.

"Black hair, blue eyes (i think), you're Prue." Then he walked over to Phoebe.

"Light brown hair, light brown eyes, curly bangs in front of your eyes, you must be Phoebe." Phoebe stared, shocked.

"Last but not least, you must be Piper." Leo said turning to Piper.

He found himself staring at the most beautiful brown eyes, he had ever seen.

"H-hi, I'm- my name is, L-leo." Leo stuttered. _'She is gorgeous!'_ Leo thought.

Everyone laughed.

"Leo, bro, I think she knew that already." Andy said, patting Leo on the back.

Leo blushed.

"Andy I didn't know you talked about us." Piper said, changing the subject for Leo, as he looked at her for help.

"Well-uh, yeah..." Andy looked at his feet.

Prue laughed.

"So Leo, Andy says you want to be a doctor." Paige, said wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to be a doctor ever since, Andy fell off his bike and scraped his knee, because I was the one that helped him. I don't know what it was, I just put my hands over his knee, and when I lifted them, there was not a scratch. It was creepy." Leo explained.

"I know I was freaked." Andy said agreeing.

"Wow, that is scary." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, so Andy and Leo don't you have other brothers?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, Jason is a few months older than you Phoebe, and Glenn is a few months older than you Paige." Andy explained.

"Glenn? Glenn Trudeau?" Paige's head shot up at the name.

"Yeah, you know him?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! We met when I was four. We kept in touch by email, when he, you guys, had to leave. But he hasn't responded for a week or two." Paige explained.

"Well, he's not as good looking as when he was four, but he's not bad." Andy joked.

Paige laughed.

"Well, bring them by the Manor sometime, okay? I want to see Glenn." Paige said.

Her sisters were immaturely going, "ooooooooo."

Paige gave them a 'I've-been-stuck-in-this-bed-for-hours-you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me' look, and they shut their mouths.

"Well, we've got to get going, our parents would be wondering where we are, so will Jason and Glenn. And you know how much trouble they can get in if we're not there, plus mum and dad are busy at home, the boys could easily do something stupid." Leo said.

Andy nodded in agreement

"I know exactly what you're talking about." Prue said, with Piper nodding.

They received glares from Phoebe and Paige.

"Okay, as much as I'd like to stay, we really have to go." Andy said walking towards the door, with Leo following behind.

"Call me." Andy said, before disappearing behind the door.

Leo smiled at the sisters once more, and then walked out the door.

"Well, not to ruin the moment, but I have to ask, Piper, what happened with Grams?" Prue asked.

Piper winced.

"Not as good as I hoped, but it would have been so much worse if one of you girls called instead of me." Piper said, knowingly.

"So when is she coming back?" Phoebe asked.

"Tomorrow night. Hopefully you will be out of the hospital." Piper said, looking to Paige.

"Yeah, cause I really, really, really, hate hospitals." Paige said, and got nods and murmurs in response.

Just then the Doctor came in. "Hey Doc. Can you tell me when I can go home?" Paige asked. "Paige, you can leave in the morning, while we keep you here over night, just as a precaution, incase something goes wrong." Doctor Burge said.

"Wait, what could go wrong?" Prue asked, worriedly.

"Well, we found small shards of glass from the stab, in Paige's back. We got them all out, but we should keep her here incase of any infection or if there is anymore glass." She explained.

"Okay, well could we stay over night?" Piper asked.

"One of you can." The Doctor said.

"Okay, well Piper or Prue can stay, because, I want to go home, no offense Paige." Phoebe said.

Paige smiled.

"Piper, I think you should stay. Because, besides the fact you can't drive, I have a assignment to complete." Prue said.

"Okay then I'll stay." Piper agreed.

A/N: okay there goes another chapter.


	6. Silent Night

"Finally I'm out of that place!" Paige said, happily as she and Piper walked out of the hospital.

"Hey don't get so happy, Grams is coming back tonight remember?" Piper asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for ruining my happy moment." Paige frowned.

"Anytime." Piper smiled.

They heard a car horn and turned in the other direction. Prue pulled up beside them with Phoebe in the front seat.

Piper and Paige climbed into the back seats of the midnight blue car, since Phoebe made no move to let Piper in the front seat. The car was an eight seater. Two in the front. Three in the middle, and three in the back. Grams had gotten it for Prue, for her birthday.

"Hey, Paige, how you feeling?" Prue asked looking in the review mirror at Paige, while she drove away from the hospital.

"Better since I'm out of that place." Paige huffed.

Prue laughed.

"How you doing Phoebes?" Piper asked. Phoebe turned around in her seat to face Piper and Paige.

"I'm alright. I'm just happy that me and Paige are safe from Jimmy and didn't get any worse injuries."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, do I still have to go to school tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"Yes you do. Unless anything else happens, and if you are feeling any pains in your back." Prue said.

"Damn. There must be another way." Paige muttered.

The three other sisters laughed.

"Paige, don't you like school?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I do. As surprising as it is." Paige answered, with a smile.

"Well then why don't you want to go to school tomorrow then?" Piper asked.

"Just because. There's a math test." Paige answered, becoming very interested in her finger nails.

"Paige." Prue said sternly stopping at a red light. "You're as good of a liar as Phoebe and Grams."

"Hey!" Phoebe said, in a mock offended tone.

"What's going on at school that you don't want to be there for?" Piper asked.

Paige sighed. _'I've got to get better at lying.'_ Paige thought to herself.

"Paige. You can't avoid us forever. You're going to school tomorrow, so you might as well tell us." Phoebe said. Prue nodded.

"Okay." Paige sighed, defeated.

Her sisters waited, expectantly for Paige's answer.

"Well, I-uh, um..." Paige said whatever it was so quickly her sisters couldn't comprehend a thing.

"Huh?" Phoebe looked dumbfounded.

"I'm singing at the school assembly." Paige said looking at her knees.

"What?!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe said in unison.

"So what's for dinner Piper? I'm really looking forward to it, cause hospital food is horrible. It tastes like some plastic tuna and onion, broccoli, frozen peas and-"

"Paige!" Piper cut Paige's ramblings off.

Paige sighed.

"When and how did this happen?" Prue asked.

"Wednesday. My music teacher was walking past the english room, while I was in detention there, and heard me singing. She said she needs someone to fill in for Fiona Campbell. She said I'm just what she wants. I have to sing a Christmas carol. Since it is in like a few weeks." Paige answered.

"Why were you were in detention?" Piper asked.

"What carol are you going to sing?" Phoebe asked.

"Why do you have to replace Fiona?" Prue asked.

"Okay, to answer all your questions, I don't even know if I'm taking up her offer so I don't know what I'm going to sing, I was in detention because I punched Fiona because was calling me a freak and all you guys bitches, and I'm replacing her because she has a black eye and is not going to sing with a black eye in front of the Elementary, Middle, and High School, plus all the guests, parents and teachers." Paige said.

"Wow. Paige I'm so proud of you, you're not embarrassed about your voice!" Piper said, eyes wide as she pulled up to the Halliwell manor.

"Yeah me too Paige it's great." Phoebe said. Paige blushed.

"Wait a minute. Fiona Campbell as in the sister if Jenna, Missy, and Paula?" Prue asked stepping out of the car.

"The one and only." Paige answered.

"Oh my god, I heard that Missy was going to sing with her sisters for something but she pulled out last minute." Piper said, looking at her sisters.

"Yeah me too except about Paula. You know she isn't a very graceful singer." Phoebe said.

"I know. Jenna pulled out to." Prue said.

They opened the door to the manor, and Phoebe took lead and hopped into the kitchen. Her sisters followed close behind.

"I have the best, and I mean _the_ BEST idea." Paige said, taking an apple from the fruit basket.

"You gonna tell us or you gonna make us guess?" Piper asked, taking a seat, as Prue got four water bottles out of the fridge and handed one to each sister, before taking one for herself.

"You three, are gonna sing with me!" Paige said giddily.

"Hey sure! I'm game. Anything to out do Paula Campbell." Phoebe said putting an arm around Paige.

"Well, if you both are going to do it then count me in!" Prue said, jumping around to Phoebe.

They all looked expectantly at Piper.

"No way, don't look at me." Piper said, raising her hands.

"Come on Piper. You know how bad you want to be recognized by someone other than Missy, and the only way she does is by making fun of you!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah but singing is not my thing! I sing in the shower and the shower only." Piper said walking out of the kitchen.

"But Piper, you can sing! It would be good for us to do something like this. Grams would love it!" Prue said, dragging her little sisters up the stairs following Piper.

"How do you know I can sing?" Piper asked, stopping on the second floor, looking warily at her sisters.

"Well, we-uh, kinda-um, hear you, when you're in the shower..." Prue said, scratching her head, ignoring Piper's glare.

"You said to me know one can hear!" Piper incredulously.

"Well, sorry, but you can really sing!" Prue argued as she watched Piper walk into her room.

Prue exchanged looks with her younger sisters and ran after Piper.

The other two followed.

"Look Piper. We need you with us. Please. Piper after this, we will do your laundry for a week." Prue compromised.

"Make it a month and I'll do it." Piper said from her bed.

"Deal." Prue said, smiling.

"What!?" Paige said, eyes wide.

Phoebe smacked Prue on the arm lightly. "Who said we're gonna do Piper's laundry for a month?"

"You want her to sing with us don't you?" Prue asked, jumping on to Piper's bed.

"Fine, fine." Phoebe reluctantly agreed. They joined their oldest sisters on the bed.

"So what are we gonna sing?" Piper asked.

"Well I was thinking, Silent Night. Except the Boyz II Men version." (has ne1 heard it? its mad!) Paige said.

"Yeah. I vote for that." Phoebe said, nodding.

"Me too." Prue said.

"Sure. So we gonna practice or what?" Piper said, going down the stairs.

They all gathered in the living room, and Paige took her seat at the piano.

"Hey I thought we were going A'cappella?" Phoebe asked. (if dont kno wat that is, its when u sing without music. im not sure if i spelt it right either.)

"Yeah we are, but we have to figure out our keys first." Paige said, playing a chord on the old piano.

"That's my key." Paige said. She played another one, harmonic, to hers.

"My key." Prue called. Five minutes later the girls were ready with their keys.

"Okay girls, on three. One, two three." Phoebe said.

"Silent night, holy night.

All is calm, All is bright."

"Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.

Holy Infant so tender and mild." They sang, in perfect harmony.

"Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace."

"Silent night, holy night.

Shepherds quake, at the sight."

"Glories stream from heaven afar.

Heavenly hosts, sing Alleluia."

"Christ the Saviour is born.

Christ the Saviour is born." They finished and held the last note for three seconds.

"That was beautiful."

The sisters jumped from their seats and turned to the voice.

It was Andy. And next to him was Leo, and two other boys, obviously younger.

"Oh, uh-hi guys. When, uh- how did you..." Prue trailed off and gestured towards the door.

"Oh-uh we heard singing, and the door was open. We didn't want to interrupt." Leo said.

"Glenn!" Paige jumped from her seat and ran towards one of the boys.

"Paige!?" Glenn cried out surprised.

"We have so much to catch up on."

A/N: wow that was the longest chapter ive written since like forever. neways hoped u liked it and review!


	7. What Happened in the Past

A/N: okz i this may not be a very long chapter but i'll try. and thank you to all that reveiwed. there was only like FOUR reveiws and three of them were from the same person! thanx to lillynilly. shes a legend too, as well as psychokitty. neways if i dont get enuf reviews i'm deleting the story! oh and its the year 2004 in the present. so neway REVIEW!

"Paige? Are you okay now?" Glenn asked as their siblings left the room.

"Yeah, um what do you mean now?" Paige asked confused.

"Well, the last time we talked." Glenn said cautiously.

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe I forgot..." Paige trailed off.

"Paige, I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories. You don't have to tell me." Glenn said with a soft tone.

"No, it's okay. I think it'll be good to talk to someone." Paige said.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Glenn coaxed.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning, even though you know that part aready. But i think it'll be easier." Paige said.

"Okay, I don't mind." Glenn said with a small smile.

"Okay. Here we go."

_Flashback Year 2000_

_"Oh sorry!" Glenn called to his friend. He had just kicked the soccer ball to her and it bashed a bunch of flowers._

_"It's okay. They're dead anyways." Paige said with a smile. Glenn laughed._

_They were playing soccer in Paige's backyard. Her stepfather and mother were inside as were her three sisters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Victor wasn't any of the girls father. Their father drowned just after Paige was born. Victor was there ever since the girls were little so they called him dad._

_"So when do you want me to go home?" Glenn asked as he caught the ball and then kicked it._

_Paige caught the ball. "Whenever I don't mind." _

_"Okay well I think I'll have to go now. It's almost dinner and my parents want me back because my cousins are coming over." Glenn said with a sour look._

_Paige laughed. "Good luck." _

_She walked Glenn to the street. "See you tomorrow!" Glenn called running off. _

_"Bye!" Paige walked back to the house. _

_"No! This is my HOUSE! You either follow the rules, or GET OUT!" Victors voice was heard through the entire house including the backyard and possibly neighbors._

_"Now answer me. Did you leave the T.V on in the living room?" _

_"No! I told you that already." Phoebes ten year old sobbing ten year old voice answered._

_"Then who did?!"_

_"I don't know!" Phoebe said, louder than a normal voice though._

_"Who left it on?!" _

_"I don't know!" Phoebe cried._

_"Who did?"_

_"I said I don't know!" Phoebe screamed._

_A loud slap was heard._

_"What do you think you are doing?!" Patty's shout echoed._

_"Teaching YOUR daughter a lesson." Victor shouted back._

_Another slap was heard, as well as a gun shot. Phoebe's cries were heard also._

_"No leave her alone!" Prue's voice yelled. A scream was heard and shattering glass._

_Paige ran inside the house.._

_"Stop it please!" _

_Paige burst into the sun room, just in time to hear Pipers cries._

_She saw Phoebe on the ground, her back against the wall. She was clutching her head and Paige saw a dent in the wall. Prue was laying outside through a broken window, obvious that she had been thrown though it. Piper had a knife sticking out of her right thigh. And her mother. Laying still on the ground with blood soaking her shirt near her ribs. Paige knew she had been shot. Piper crawled to their mother, as Paige ran to her._

_"What did you do?" Phoebe cried as she made her way to Piper, Paige and their mother. Victor looked nervous as he heard sirens. _

_"Did you call the police bitch?" Victor directed his question at Paige._

_She shook her head in tears. Victor brought the gun up and fired at Paige. The bullet hit her in her left shoulder. Paige cried out, and Piper tried to help her. The sirens were closer. Victor ran out of the house through the broken window, almost stepping on Prue._

_"Mum?" Pipers scared voice called to her mother._

_Paige started to cry._

_Patty's eyes fluttered open._

_"Girls..." she said, but it barely came out as a whisper._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Piper saw Prue try to get up._

_Phoebe ran over to Prue. They struggled to make it back to their family, but eventually got there._

_"I'm so-orr-y girls. Yo-ou got h-urt bec-cause I..." she trailed off as her eyes squeezed shut from the pain._

_"No. It's not your fault mum." Prue said, crying._

_"P-promise me, you w-will take c-care of each other...and...be g-good for your Grams. I'll always...watch over you..." Patty said, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Prue held Phoebe close as did Piper with Paige. Paige didn't understand very much. She understood death but she didn't understand why her mother has to go._

_"Mum..." Paige gasped, as her mothers eyes closed._

_Patty opened her mouth and took in a deep breath._

_"I love you girls..." Patty smiled and closed her eyes. Prue let out a huge sob, because she knew they would never open again._

_"Mum! Come back please! You can't leave us..." Phoebe cried, her hand clung to Prues._

_Paige cried onto Piper, as she tried to believe what just happened._

_They heard the doors burst open. A couple of police entered the room and looked shocked at what they saw._

_Everything went past as a blur for the sisters. Everything that was said to them, anyone that spoke to them, none of it was paid attention to._

_After a while, Paige realized she was in a hospital. She had a bandage around her shoulder. 'Why am I in hospital? And where are my sisters?' Paige asked herself. Then all of a sudden everything came flooding back._

_She started breathing heavily and tears fell from her eyes like rain._

_Soon her breathing turned into shaking and her cried turned into sorrowful sobs._

_Paige buried her head in her hands._

_The door quietly opened and a figure stepped in._

_Paige became scared and jumped out of the bed, despite the pain in her shoulder and crawled into the corner fearfully. She couldn't tell who the figure was, because her tears clouded her vision and she was shaking so much that her leaving her eyes open made her dizzy. _

_"Paige, honey it's okay. It's just me, Grams." _

_Paige cried. _

_Grams ran towards her granddaughter and held her close. "Sh, it's okay now baby. Victor's not coming back." _

_Those words calmed Paige down a bit. "M-my sisters?" Paige asked,_

_"They're okay, we can go see them in a little while, you just need to rest okay baby?" Grams asked._

_Paige nodded in response._

_Penny carried Paige to the bed and tucked her under the covers._

_"I'm going to check on your sisters now, okay? I'll be back, you just rest." Grams said, kissing Paige on her forehead as she fell asleep. Penny smiled sadly at her youngest granddaughter. She left the room silently._

_Before the door shut, Paige opened her eyes just in time to see Penny fall against the wall to her knees and cry._

End of Flashback Year 2004

"And you know the rest." Paige said, crying.

"It's okay Paige. You got through it. And I'm always here for you. Same as your sisters and even my bros." Glenn said, comfortingly.

"Thanks Glenn." Paige said as she leaned into his shoulder.

A/N: okay there we go another long chapter for y'all. hope u liked the chapter and plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plzzzzzzzz press that lil button in the bottom left corner and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i dont care what u say just REVIEW or im deletin this story! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. I'm Okay

A/N: hey pplz! i kno that sumtimes ppl dont review after they read a story and i wasnt really gonna delete this fic it was just a threat to see if id get ne extra reviews but it didnt work. im happy with the reviews and reviewers i have tho and u guys rock! hope u like the chapter!

"Paige! I thought we talked about this!" Prue said banging on Paige's door.

"I know Prue, but I totally forgot about something else going on at school tomorrow." Paige said, on the other side of the door.

"Well, what is it? I'm sure it's not that bad." Phoebe said, walking up to Prue after hearing the whole conversation with Piper, from her room. Piper came up to them shortly.

"Not that bad?" Paige said before opening the door. "My teacher is going to pick a song out of a hat, you know ones about child abuse and things like that, because that's my topic, and I have to sing it in front of my class!" Paige said.

Prue and Phoebe giggled. Piper smacked them on their arms as Paige glared.

"Well, honey there is nothing wrong with that, your going to sing in front of the Elementary, Middle, and High School, plus all the guests, parents and teachers anyways." Piper said.

"Yeah but I'm singing with you guys! And it's a christmas carol!" Paige said falling back on her bed.

"Okay I have an idea." Phoebe said.

"Oh no." Prue said, jokingly.

Phoebe glared, and turned to Paige. "Paige do you have to sing before recess?"

"Yeah, why?" Paige asked.

"Well since it's Monday, I've got a free period, and Piper does too I think." Phoebe said looking at Piper.

"Yeah I do." Piper confirmed nodding.

"Prue what do you have before recess?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm a runner today." Prue said.

"Well, find out if you've got to run something to Paige's class, and if not just go there anyway." Phoebe said.

"Okay, what's this all about Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Well we could go to Paige's class and watch her sing and be there for moral support!" Phoebe said, her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah! Great idea, I would sing so much better if you guys are there." Paige said.

"Okay then, it's settled!" Piper said smiling.

Elementary School, Paige's Class

"Hey Glenn! Your in this class?" Paige asked running over to Glenn.

"Yeah are you?" Glenn asked as they caught up to each other.

"Yeah, this is mad!" Paige said smiling.

"Yeah I know, and it's better for me because I don't have to do that singing homework assignment thing." Glenn said grinning.

"Oh, yeah, I do." Paige said with a pout.

"Don't worry you can sing I've heard you before." Glenn said recalling the other day they he and his brothers heard the sisters singing.

"Yeah and my sisters are coming so it's cool." Paige said nodding.

They walked silently into the class as their teacher called them.

Middle School, Phoebe's Class

"Okay class, I would like you to welcome a new student, Jason Trudeau." Phoebe's teacher, Ms Mavis, said.

Phoebe looked up at the name.

"Jason!" she called.

"Okay, I guess you already know Miss Halliwell, so you can sit next to her there." Ms Mavis said.

Jason nodded with a smile. He and Phoebe had really hit it off when they met. He even asked her out and she said yes,

"Hey." Jason said, walking over to her. He kissed her on the cheek, and Phoebe blushed.

"Okay, class you can go now." Ms Mavis said.

"Hey Jason, come with me to see Paige sing." Phoebe said, grabbing her bag.

"Okay, lets go." Jason said.

High School, Piper's Class

"Okay class, since you have a free period I can only advise you to not get in any trouble." Mr Beck said.

Since all Piper's friends were in other classes she walked to the library were she would usually meet them this session. All the people in her class were quite dorky and computer game nerds.

As she walked to the library, she found all her friends at their usual table, but they weren't facing her.

Piper frowned. She walked over to see what everyone was gushing about and saw that it was none other than the Leonardo Trudeau.

As soon as he saw her, he waved to her. Piper smiled as he jumped off the table and ran over to her.

"Hey." He said, with a smile.

"Hey." Piper said and smiled back.

"Oh so you two know each other?" Missy Campbell said disgustedly, walking up to the two.

"Yes we do." Piper said, annoyed.

"Well, come on Leo, you don't need to get a bad reputation by hanging out with that dork." Missy said, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, watch whose girlfriend you call a dork." Leo said, hastily.

"Whose girlfriend would she be?" Missy asked, with a scoff.

"Mine." Leo said menacingly.

"Yeah, funny Leo lets go." Missy said about to drag him off. A crowd had started to form around them.

Piper started to play along. Her and Leo hadn't really been going out, but they had been fond of each other.

"Get your slutty hands off my boyfriend." Piper said, smacking Missy's hands away.

"Look, Pepper, you couldn't get a boyfriend on your life, so get away from mine." Missy said.

"Missy, if I was your boyfriend would I do this to someone other than you?" Leo asked, and kissed Piper on the lips.

Piper played along silently laughing.

The kiss lasted for a while and stopped when Missy stalked off.

"Well, this week has gotten off to a good start. So I've got to go to Paige, you wanna come?" Piper asked and smiled.

"Sure." Leo said and kissed her again.

High School, Prue's class

"So Prue, you wanna go out?" Andy asked nervously.

"Yes of course! I was waiting for you to ask me!" Prue said laughing.

"Really? Great!" Andy smiled.

"Well I've got to go to Paige now." Prue said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Oh nothings wrong, she just wants some moral support because she going to sing in front of her class. And since I'm a runner, I can run to her class." Prue said.

"Hey I'm a runner to, I could come with you if you want?" Andy asked.

"Yeah sure. Lets go."

Paige paced back and forth at the back of the class room, as Jackie, the comedian of the class, was singing, really badly, but it was funny. But Paige couldn't pay attention to his singing, because her sisters weren't there yet and she was next.

Jackie finished and the class cheered as he bowed and left the front of the class. He walked to Paige. "Paigey! Girlfriend, your next honey!" he said to her in a gay girly voice, as he cat walked dramatically towards her. The people in the class that heard, giggled. Paige laughed.

She walked through the aisle of chairs and tables as bravely as she could. Glenn patted her on the back as she passed him.

By the time Paige got to the front, Mrs Elder had picked out a song for her. As Paige read the name of the song, she got even more nervous. It was Christina Aguilera's song, 'I'm Okay'. The song described exactly what Paige went through.

"Mrs Elder, can I pick a different song?" Paige asked.

"Sorry Paige, I picked everyone else's, so it's only fair that I pick yours too." She answered.

Paige sighed. There was no way to get out of this.

The music started playing and Paige started to sing. Her voice trembled at first, but she saw her sisters and their boyfriends sneak quietly into the room, and her voice became confident,

"Once upon a time, there was a girl.

In her early years she had to learn.

How to grow up, living in a war that she called home.

Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm.

It hurt me to see the pain, across my mothers face.

Every time my fathers fist would, put her in her place,

Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room.

Hoping, it would be over soon."

Paige's emotions started to show and her sisters became sad as they remembered the most painful day of their lives.

"Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same.

And I still remember, how you kept me so afraid.

Strength is my mother, for all the love you gave.

And ever morning that I wake, I look back to yesterday,

I'm okay."

As Paige sang, tears started to form in her eyes.

"I often wonder why I carry all this guilt.

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built.

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door.

Echoes of a broken child screaming 'please no more'

Daddy, don't you understand, the damage you have done.

To you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on."

"Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same.

And I still remember, how you kept me so afraid.

Strength is my mother, for all the love you gave.

And ever morning that I wake, I look back to yesterday,

I'm okay."

"It's not so easy to forget.

All the marks you left, along her neck.

When I was thrown against cold stairs.

And every day afraid to come home,

In fear of, what I might see next."

Tears were streaming down the sisters faces, as Paige sang.

"Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same.

And I still remember, how you kept me so afraid.

Strength is my mother, for all the love you gave.

And ever morning that I wake, I look back to yesterday,

I'm okay.

I'm okay."

Paige wiped her tears and smiled quickly at the teacher, and rushed out of the room.

Glenn stood up to follow but saw Paige's sisters going after her. Instead he saw his brothers and went to them.

Mrs Elder was confused as hell, and walked to the boys after declaring 'free time' to the class.

"What are you boys doing here? And what is going on?" She asked.

"Well, Ma'am, I think Paige and her sisters will tell you when they come back inside." Andy said taking charge.

"Paige! Paige!" Prue called after her sister, as she ran to the girls bathroom.

"Paige honey, come out of there please?" Piper asked, as Paige locked herself in a cubicle, but was more of a beg.

Shuffling was heard behind the door and it opened, to reveal a red puffy eyed Paige. She was shaking and tears fell down her cheeks.

Phoebe started to cry at the sight of her sister, and for all the pain she and her sisters went through.

Prue pulled all of her sisters in a big hug, and they all cried.

"Let's just go home now." Prue said, thinking that this was more important than school.

Paige, tired from crying and how nervous she was before, fell asleep in her sisters embrace. Prue picked her up and carried her out of the school with her younger sisters following behind.

A/N: aww. that was s'posed to be a real sisterly moment but i dont think i got it just yet. nuthin more to say but REVIEW!


	9. Baby Mine

A/N: okz sorri for not updating quickly but i havent had a chance to get on the computer. but heres a chapter for youse all, review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

"Baby, mine, don't you cry...baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head, close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

"Prue."

Prue turned her eyes away from her baby sisters sleeping form, and looked at her grandmother.

"Yes Grams?" Prue asked, a little embarrassed that her grandmother caught her singing.

"Could you come downstairs and tell me why Paige is fast asleep at 12:00 in the afternoon, and why you and your sisters aren't in school?" Grams asked, raising her eyebrows. She wasn't that upset about her granddaughters out of school, because after what they've been through, they deserve it. Besides, they wouldn't leave school unless it was really important.

"Okay Grams." Prue said, looking at Paige one more time before leaving the room with her grandma.

Soon they were seated in the kitchen and Grams put the kettle on.

"So Prue, what happened?"

"Well, Paige had to sing at school today. And, uh, me, Piper, and Phoebe were going to her class to see her. And the song that the teacher picked was just...it was just very, hard for Paige." Prue tried to explain without Grams figuring out it was about what happened, those dreadful years before. She wasn't sure how Grams would take it.

"You mean she couldn't sing it?" Grams asked.

Prue shook her head. "She sang it beautifully, but it was just the song. Paige asked for a different one but the teacher said it wouldn't be fair to the others in the class."

"Well, what song was it?" Grams asked, confused,

"I don't think you know it Grams." Prue said.

"Okay, well what was it about?" Grams asked, frustrated.

"Um, basically, for lack of a better term, loss." Prue said.

Grams closed her eyes, and sighed. The girls have had so much loss in their life. First their father drowned. Then their mother was murdered right in front of them, by their stepfather, and they were also hurt. And then Phoebe's boyfriend attacking them.

"Is Paige okay? What about your other sisters? How are they?" Grams asked.

"Paige was quite upset at school, but with all the commotion she fell asleep before we even left the school. And with Piper and Phoebe, well their handling it, better than anyone else would. But all the song just brought up a lot of bad memories, for all of us." Prue said, as tears came to her eyes. She looked away from Grams.

Prue felt arms wrap around her. She warmed in her Grams' embrace, and started to cry.

Hours later, 3:46pm

"Hey, Glenn, can I speak to Leo?"

"Oh, hey Piper, sure I'll just get him." Glenn said, on the other side of the phone.

Piper heard shuffling and voices on the other side and waited.

"Piper?" Leo's voice came on the other side.

"Yeah hey. So did I miss much at school?" Piper asked.

"Nah just the usual." Leo answered.

"Okay good." Piper said. There was an awkward silence.

"Piper, is everything okay?" Leo asked, worried.

"Yeah, um, can you come over?" Piper asked, nervously.

"Yeah, sure. But Andy, Jason and Glenn, have to come too." Leo said warily.

"That's fine. So see you soon." Piper said.

"Okay bye." Leo hung up.

Piper put the phone down and walked out of the room and into Paiges. (i cant remember if they shared a room, so now they all have separate rooms.)

Paige was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Paige?" Piper called quietly.

"Yeah, Piper?" Paige asked, her eyes never leaving the their focused spot on the ceiling.

"How you doing honey?" Piper asked, sitting on the edge of Paiges bed.

"I'm not sure yet." Paige answered still in her daze.

"Well, the boys are coming over soon, but if you don't want them here I can tell them to come later." Piper said, brushing the hair out of Paige's face.

"No they can come. I'll just go downstairs and get a drink." Paige said, getting up quickly and speed walking out of the room.

Piper jogged after her.

They came into the kitchen to see Phoebe and Prue eating sandwiches in silence.

"Hey girls." Piper greeted them, but Paige just got her drink bottle out of the fridge and walked out of the room.

"Hey Piper. Hows Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"I asked her that before, but she said she's not sure.(that rhymed!) I think she's having a hard time with this again, did you see her just then?"(that rhymed too! this is unintentional) Piper said.

"I think she's embarrassed. But I think she's hurting also. She was really close to Victor. We never thought he would do such a thing. And now with the song...it brought back all those feelings she never really dealt with. We just have to be there for her. I think she might be like this for a while." Prue said, with a sigh. She was upset for her baby sister.

"Maybe. But all I know is that she can really sing." Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood.

Piper and Prue smiled. "Your right about that." Piper said.

"For once." Prue added. Phoebe smiled and rolled her eyes. Piper chuckled.

"So where's Grams?" Piper asked.

"She went to her friends for that pokers games she always goes to. She wasn't gonna go because of what happened, but I insisted we where fine. She left the number incase we need anything." Prue answered.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's the boys. I asked them to come over." Piper said, scurrying out of the kitchen.

"So are you and Jason a couple or what?" Prue asked putting her plate in the sink, and reaching for Phoebes.

"Yeah. He asked me out a few days ago." Phoebe said with a smile, as she followed Prue out of the kitchen.

"What about you and Andy?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Andy is just...wonderful." Prue said, with a sparkle in her eye.

"So you are going out?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yes we are." Prue said triumphantly.

They got to the front door just in time to see Piper and Leo in a passionate kiss.

They stood there shocked.

Piper looked at them. "What?"

"You. Leo. Together. Kiss. Confused." Phoebe said.

"Piper! Are you both going out and you didn't tell me?" Prue asked.

"Well it just happened today." Piper said.

"Unbelievable." Prue said, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you the story later." Piper said, winking.

Prue went over to Andy. "Hey you."

Andy smiled. "Hey."

The two started to kiss, and then Piper and Leo started to kiss. So Phoebe went over to Jason and they started to kiss.

Glenn just looked at the couples in disgust.

"I'll just go find Paige then." He said, but no one noticed.

Glenn shook his head and gave the couples one more disgusted look and walked upstairs.

"Paige?" He called. He wasn't sure which was her room

Paige walked out of one of the rooms, and into the hallway to where Glenn was.

"Hey Glenn." She said.

Glenn frowned. She wasn't the happy and bouncy Paige everyone knew. In fact she was acting as if she were catatonic. Except she moved and talked.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. I just don't want to talk about what happened." Paige said.

"Okay that's fine." Glenn said. "The others are downstairs having a kissing contest or something I have no idea."

"Oh."

Glenn sighed. Then he remembered something his dad did, when his mum was really sad.

Glenn walked up to Paige and kissed her. Not like the others downstairs, but it was still a kiss.

Paiges eyes went wide but didn't break the kiss.

After a minute, they broke apart to someone clearing their throat.

"Hey you guys stopped kissing!" Glenn said nervously.

"Uh huh." Phoebe said, with a cheeky grin.

"Lets go downstairs." Paige said embarrassed but not in a daze anymore.

"You genius!" Piper said giving Glenn a side hug.

"Why is he a genius?" Jason asked.

"Because Paige isn't like, how she was before! She is happy and normal now." Piper said.

"How was Paige like before?" Leo asked.

"She was sad. Like she only talked if she was spoken to, and only moved if she had to. She was like in a daze." Prue answered.

"Well good job bro!" Andy smiled, patting Glenn on the back.

"Does this mean youse are a couple now?" Phoebe asked, as the group walked down the stairs.

"Well, I dunno. I hope so." Glenn answered.

Five of the seven went to the living room to Paige. Leo pulled Piper aside.

"Hey are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Piper asked.

"Well, on the phone you sounded distracted. I wasn't sure if you were ready to be an item yet." Leo said.

"What? No of course I am. It's just you are the first boyfriend I've had. So I'm just a little nervous." Piper admitted.

"Really? I would have thought a girl like you would be taken already before we kissed in front of Missy. But to tell you the truth, you the first girlfriend I've had too." Leo said.

"Really? Wow. I thought there would be millions of girls after you." Piper said.

"Yeah there was. But none of the girls out of that million was you. That makes you one in a million." Leo said, with a grin.

Piper smiled and kissed Leo.

A/N: okay AsherSmasher hopefully that was a good PiperLeo moment. I've never really done any good moments before so im not sure if that was okay. neways hope u like the chapter and REVIEW!


	10. POLL

A/N: YAY! thank you to all the ppl who reviewed and to ppl who lyked the P/L moment. and for lillynilly, a runner is someone who runs to classes delivering messages. lyk a messenger. lol. they hav them at ma skool.

OKAY PPL LISTEN UP! this is gonna be lyk a poll. the boys have somthin to tell the girls and what should it be? but no matter what you ppl choose, they are gonna stay together and stuff. choose ONE of the three.

a) the boys are moving somewhere. (ive already got a plan for this one)

b) they have magic (all of them, not just the boys)

c) any other option you guys want and if i like the idea, then that will probably be it.

so tell me in your reviews which one you want.

REVIEW!


	11. Decisions

A/N: okay pplz, im not gonna tell you which one ive chosen, so you hav to wait and see! thnx for the reviews!

After Piper and Leo joined the others, the the six eldest of the group, slowly, made sure that Paige and Glenn were a couple.

Andy shot Leo a glance. Leo nodded.

"Girls we have something to tell you." Leo said. Jason closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Glenn shook his head.

The four sisters looked confused.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"We're gay." Glenn said.

"WHAT!?!" the four sisters yelled in unison.

Jason nodded his head while Andy shook his with a smile. Leo laughed.

"Sorry I had to. We're not gay, I was joking." Glenn said laughing.

Jason chuckled. But soon they wiped their smiles off their faces because they were all hit with a bunch of pillows. Now the sisters were the ones laughing.

"Okay, come on. Tell what it is." Piper said turning serious.

"Well, uh, um, we're kinda..." Andy stuttered looking for the right words.

"Ugh! Hurry up, it's not like you guys have to go off and save the world or anything!" Phoebe said, frustrated.

The boys looked at each other.

"Well Phoebe, not exactly. You see our father, died." Leo said.

The girls faces paled.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry." Prue said, walking to Andy.

"No no no no, it's not like that. I'm saying he died," Leo said taking a deep breath, "In World War Two."

"But that's just-"

"As if-"

"You guys wouldn't be-"

"Your joking-"

The girls started talking at once.

"Alright everyone STOP!" Glen yelled. "Thank you." He said when everyone stopped.

"Our dad, is what you would call, a whitelighter. He's like a guardian angel." Jason said.

"Oh my god!" Paige cried. She ran up the stairs and into the attic.

The others ran after her.

"Oh my god Paige! You got it open!" Piper cried stepping into the room that's been in her house ever since it was built, for the first time ever.

"No I didn't." Paige said shaking her head. She was holding something, and it was big.

"Paige, what's that in your hands?" Prue asked.

"It's the Book of Shadows." Paige said.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked, wide eyed.

Paige nodded.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Piper asked frustrated.

Phoebe started to explain. "You see, a couple of nights ago, I had this dream. It was of all of us except we were like in our twenties. Piper got possessed by a demon I think, and had a fight with Paige so she left. me and Prue followed, and we never saw each other again. Then one day we all met up at Paige's house through our kids. Prue, you were married to Andy, Piper you were married to Leo, I was married to Jason, and Paige was married to Glenn." Phoebe said, and all the couples smiled at each other. "We all had three children. We all had one boy and two girls. But then Me, Paige, Jason and Glenn, turned into kids, me and Paige did the boys hair." Phoebe chuckled and received queer looks.

"Back to the story Phoebes." Piper said sternly.

"Right sorry." Phoebe continued. "We got in trouble by Prue and Piper, but then turned back into adults. But then it got fuzzy and I woke up."

Prue nodded and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Prue she's not crazy." Paige said. "I found the door open and walked inside. I found this book and read something aloud, and before I knew what was happening, the room was spinning and then i ended up in my room."

"Well Phoebe, why did you ask if Paige was serious when she mentioned the Book of Shadows?" Andy asked for the first time since they entered the room.

"Ages ago, when Piper and Prue had to go to the book store for some assignment, me and Paige were only little. But big enough to read. We wondered into the witchcraft section and Paige bumped into this shelf, and this book fell down. The page it landed on, was about the Charmed Ones. We didn't know what or who they were, so we kept reading. Well, I was reading out loud for Paige, since she couldn't read. Anyways, it said that the Charmed Ones, were prophesied, by a witch, in the something hundreds, I don't remember. The Charmed Ones were supposed to be three sister witches, but soon it changed to four. They were prophesied as the Power of Four." Phoebe said.

"Yes Phoebe. We will go see the pink unicorns tomorrow at the zoo." Piper said to Phoebe as if she were crazy.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Leo chuckled, and everyone glared at him.

"Girls?" A voice floated from up to the attic from the staircase.

Grams' head appeared around the door of the attic, and she gasped.

"Girls, wh-what are you doing here? I mean in here? In the attic?"

"Um, we, we-we well, were you know j-just looking around, the you know, house." Paige stuttered.

"Oh I s-see you found the book." Grams said, she looked around as if expecting someone to attack.

She was right.

A/N: aiight im ending this chapter there. on the next chapter i dont want to ryt grams explaining everything to the girls, so lets just pretend they were already told about it. oh and the next chapters gonna be longer than this one. REVIEW!!!!


	12. sorri!

okay pplz. Soz for the long long long long wait…but ur gonna hafta wait a bit longer. Im in Thailand at da moment and I cnt go on the net very much. So I wont update ne of ma storys till I get back to Australia. Sorri. Really really sorri but tnx for all da reviews! I wont get back for about four to five more weeks. Well tnx for the reviews!


	13. Mad and Rock It!

Okay pplz im back and so much more than willing to give u a taste of my medicine. As in I want to ryt a chapter for u guys. Neways here we go!

"Oh I s-see you found the book." Grams said, she looked around as if expecting someone to attack.

She was right.

"Paige lookout!" Prue screamed, as something appeared behind her little sister.

Paige turned around just in time to see a blue ball with some sort of electricity inside it. She screamed and then saw blue and white lights surround her until she couldn't see anything else. Then when the blue and white lights faded, the ball was gone. She turned back and just saw the ball sizzle out on the wall behind her.

"What! A whitelighter!" The being that appeared yelled. "Next time you won't be so lucky." And with that, the being faded into nothing,

Piper's eyes rolled back and suddenly fainted. Prue who was closest to her, rushed to catch her.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Paige asked shaking.

Glenn walked over too her. "That was a demon."

"Oh." Was all Paige said.

Phoebe just stood there. She smiled. "I knew that."

Pipers eyes fluttered open.

"Is that what we have to deal with our whole lives?" she asked.

"Yes honey, unfortunately demons will keep coming after your powers. But the fun part is, well, you can use your powers for basically anything. Because you girls are still kids, the elders wanted you to at least have fun being a witch since you will have to save the world every once in a while. But maybe when you are older you might not be able to have this privilege." Grams said.

"Mad!" Paige said with a happy smile.

"Rock it!" Phoebe screamed. She was so excited.

She looked at Paige. Paige's eyes were so happy and she couldn't stop smiling.

Then they both screamed in happiness. They ran to each other and started jumping up and down, hands clasped. Prue laughed, and joined in. Piper shook her head with a smile. She didn't really know what to say. Sure, she thought having powers were cool, but she will never have a normal life with demons popping in all the time. But that's life, and she will learn to live with it.

Okay pplz I kno that was short but ive been busy. Neways ill try to update asap and plz plz plz REVIEW!


	14. Perdono

okay ppl this is another update! and to damien455 if u think teen charmed stories are lousy, then dont read them. god.

Its been a couple of weeks since the sisters found out they were charmed. Things were going pretty well for them, except for Paige and Glenn. The two were not together anymore. But they were trying to be friends. But it just wouldn't work, They were always fighting. And frankly they both were getting tired of it.

"Look Glenn if you just won't understand that I don't want to talk about it, then maybe I should never talk to you again!" Paige screamed.

"Fine! I don't want you to talk to me again! I hate you!" Glenn yelled.

Paige looked at him hurtfully, tears starting to form in her eyes. She turned and ran off in the other direction.

Glenn sighed guiltily. He didn't really hate Paige. In fact he loved her. He just couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that... and other things. Like how sorry he was.

Ever since last week, they'd been fighting. A lot. Last week... Glenn sighed.

Flashback

_"Hey Glenn." _

_"Hey Fiona." Glenn replied._

_"You know, I've noticed you and Paige are getting pretty serious, huh?" _

_"Yeah we are." Glenn said, unsure of where this conversation was going._

_"Oh. Well, is she... I don't know, um, okay with you?" She asked._

_"Um, I'm not sure what you mean. But she is okay with me in the way that she accepts me. But there are some things that she doesn't understand. Sometimes there are days where I feel crowded, and she just wants to know everything." Glenn said._

_"Oh don't worry about that. I mean she is probably being a bitch on purpose to annoy you or something. I mean I'm kind of scared of her." Fiona lied. She was making all this up, just so she could get Glenn._

_"Why? What's wrong?" Glenn asked, concerned._

_"Nothing, it's just that... well, Paige is being really mean to me, and she punched me and everything, I'm just really scared..." Fiona said, starting to fake sob._

_"Hey, hey, hey, nah it's alright, Paige won't do anything to you, not while I'm here." Glenn said trying to cheer her up._

_"Oh thank you so much Glenn, you really are the best." She said leaning in closer to him._

_Glenn started leaning in at the same time. And soon they were both kissing. And that was when Paige decided to come around the corner._

_Paige stopped abruptly. Tears brimming on the corners of her eyes. She was angry to see that Fiona was kissing her boyfriend. But she was hurt that she saw Glenn kissing her back. She stayed rooted in place, tears streaming down her cheek, as she watched them break a part. She saw Fiona smile evilly at her._

_Glenn registered a look of guilt as he pulled away. _

_"I'm sorry Fiona. I don't know why I did that. I'm with Paige now. I'm really sorry, this was a mistake." Glenn stood and turned around._

_He saw Paige standing there, and new instantly that she saw what had happened._

_Fiona grinned as she saw the couple stare at each other, both hurt._

_"Paige, I-I-" Glenn started._

_"Save it Glenn." Paige said and started to walk away._

_Glenn ran up to her and grabbed her arm. Paige didn't look at him._

_"Paige I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to kiss her. I don't love her. Please forgive me Paige." Glenn begged._

_Paige looked into his eyes. But she shrugged him off, and walked away. Glenn slumped to the ground. 'What did I do?' _

End of Flashback

Paige and him had really tried hard at being just friends, but Paige just wouldn't forgive him, and it wasn't helping them become friends. Their last fight had been over the fact that Paige had never told Glenn how she felt. She didn't want to talk about it, but Glenn tried to push her. That's when she left. And Glenn didn't know how to get her back.

His brothers had gone off at him. The sisters were angry at him. And he never felt guiltier.

He walked home angrily, and shut the door to his room. He blasted on the stereo. After listening to a song for about a minute, he smiled. He walked over to his computer, and typed in the word 'perdono'.

He smiled even more broadly at the definition that came up. The word meant 'sorry'.

He typed in lyrics for Perdono, and the page came up. He printed out the lyrics and started to learn them. He was on a mission.

A week later

Paige walked to the back of the hall, and followed her class through the middle of the rows of classes seated on blue plastic chairs. She took her seat and waited for the announcers to start the assembly.

She looked around bored, and spotted her three sisters in their classes. She smiled. They were laughing and talking with the people around them. Their boyfriends were with them. Prue was in Andy's lap, Leo had his arm around Piper, and Jason gave Phoebe a peck on the cheek. She sighed. She and Glenn used to be like that. And she didn't talk much to her friends anymore. They were talking and laughing around her, but she just couldn't listen. They had asked her about it, but she just said she was tired. They new that wasn't the case, but thought she'd come around on her own eventually. So they let her be.

Everyone quietened down, as the speakers got up on stage.

"Okay kids, we seem to have a special treat for you today. We need a big applause for Glenn Trudeau who is going to be singing a song called, 'Sorry'."

Paige looked up. She saw her sisters and the brothers looked at the stage confused.

She saw Glenn walk up to the stage and give the announcers a CD.

"Okay everyone. This is a song to the person I love, and I hate to say this, but, I hurt her. And this is just a way of saying sorry. You see I kissed someone else. And that someone, is enjoying me and the girl I love being broken a part, so this is just a song to say I'm sorry, and that I love Paige, not Fiona. This is the english version of an Italian song called 'Perdono' which means 'sorry'." Glenn said, not realizing that he had revealed the names.

Everyone had turned to look at Paige, and Fiona. Paige blushed and shrugged off the on lookers. Fiona was very embarrassed and shrunk in her seat angrily.

Paige looked towards the stage as background music started to play.

"Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

I still believe in me and you're my friend

so

Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

Perdono

Look at the drowning feeling with my heartbeat

I'm trying to find a way to tell you that I'm crazy

If you don't understand what you mean to me

I know I've hurt you so honey I'm here

To let you know I love you so

To let you know that I don't want

Live every single day here alone

I wanna see you dancing smiling next to me

Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

I still believe in me and you're my friend

so

Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

Perdono

I told you I was right, but I was wrong

Now I dedicate to you my song

'Cause if I live without you I'm not strong

I'm your hidden sun and you're my moon

So let me shine

Just that you know

I believe it's you who I adore

With all your contradictions and defects

I still want your sweet caresses

Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

I still believe in me and you're my friend

so

Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

Perdono

Here it's cold like at Christmas time

Here it's dark without your smile

All my deeper dreams here are dying

Mars and Venus here I'm just crying

Take my glow and give a moonlight

What can I do I don't know

Please come back as well that it will last

We'll be dancing flying in space

Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

I still believe in me and you're my friend

so

Perdono for everything I've done

You have to know I'm so sorry

Just gimme another chance

I'm gonna give you a rosa

Continue dreaming of our everlasting friendship

Perdono"

Glenn looked at Paige. the music died down.

"I love you Paige. Perdono." he said and he walked down the stage, to Paige's seat. _'Oh my god, everyones looking at us. Even the teachers are smiling!' _Paige thought. But those thoughts were gone instantly as Glenn took her hand and place a rose in it.

He gave her his most charming smile, and she forgave him. She lifted the rose to her nose. It was beautiful. So was the song.

Suddenly she remembered everyone around them, when she heard someone, Phoebe, scream "Kiss her already!" Everyone laughed as the couple blushed. Glenn softly gave her a peck on the lips. Everyone clapped, and Glenn sat down to the seat next to Paige. He held her hand. He knew he had her back, and he couldn't be happier.

Okay pplz i know that was really cheesy but I had to do a Paige and Glenn chapter. and i had to find a way to put the song 'Perdono' in this story coz i really love it. the next chapter should be coming up soon. and I need your help with something. Im gonna do another chapter like this, and i need to know which guy, Andy, Leo, or Jason, to make do something wrong and their girlfriends break up with them. plz review and tell me your answer!


	15. Shooting at Baker High

A/N: okay I know everyone does this, but its kinda based on a dream i had. ma teacher Mr Henessy was like psycho wen he taught my math and science class. always swearing and yelling and laughing crazily at nothing. it would be quiet and then you would here this booming laughter. it scared me shitless. then he went away, and wen ma friend marissa saw him at the mall, she asked him why he hadnt been to school and he says 'coz i hate you all' and walked away. so Mr Price is teaching us now. and all the people that i mention are my actual math and science class and the people that are paiges best friends are actually my best friends in real life. and what happens in this story, except for the beginning is wat happened in ma dream. oh and to vampsoul thanks for that, your right. so i only changed paiges age and glenns, but here is all the ages again anyway. i did this as one chapter, but then decided to split it, so this is just part one.

Grams - old

Andy, Prue - 16

Leo, Piper - 15

Jason, Phoebe - 14

Glenn, Paige - 13

Shooting at Baker High

"Hey Morning guys." Paige greeted as she bounded into the kitchen.

Prue waved with her three spare fingers since she was halving her muffin with one hand, and held an orange in her thumb and index finger.

"Morning, muffins on the table. You girls have ten minutes to get to school. Is Phoebe awake yet?" Grams said, poking her head out of the fridge.

"Yeah, she just got in the shower. We're gonna be late again." Piper said walking in, carrying the paper.

Just then Andy and Leo orbed in. Everyone was used to them orbing in all the time.

"Hey girls. We've got a situation." Leo said.

"Where's Phoebe?" Andy asked, sitting next to Prue and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"In the shower." Paige said.

Piper walked over to Leo and he put his arms around her.

"Is it serious?" Prue asked, giving Andy half of her muffin.

"Well yes and no. It's not dangerous. You see, eons ago, the Elders started a list of all the powers that everyone has, and who has them. And now the Elders need to update their list so they need your powers." Leo said.

"Where do our powers go?" Grams asked.

"Well, it's kind of like a filing agency. All the telekinesis powers go into one box, with names of where they came from of course, and all the freezing, premonitions, orbing, telekinetic-orbing, healing, all the same powers go into the same place. And then the Elders sort through them and note down who has what power and how many powers there are." Andy explained.

"Great. So we don't have powers. For how long?" Piper asked.

"We're not sure. I think about a week. Since a lot of demons can attack you in that amount of time, the Elders have enough power to hold them off for you. But just until you get your powers back." Leo answered.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and the boys repeated everything again.

"Well what about whitelighters? You guys just orbed here." Phoebe asked.

"Yeah the Elders orbed us down here, and Jason and Glenn back to our house because they need to get our school things. My dad's driving them here, and then we were hoping Prue could take us to school." Andy said, looking at Prue.

"Sure. Everyone will fit and we all go to the same school." Prue said.

Jason and Glenn showed up and Prue drove them to school.

Prue driving. Andy next to her. Leo, Piper and Phoebe in the next three seats. And Jason, Glenn and Paige in the back.

Paige's Science Class

Paige sat in her seat silently doodling on her page. She lifted her head up and saw all the people in her math and science class. Her teacher, well substitute teacher that has been there for at least a term already, was writing up an experiment on the board. As she looked at each person she said their names in her head. _'Jordan. Reece. Josh M. Marissa. Jazmin. Michelle. Jon. Josh A. Tanya. Aaron. Graham. Nathan. Amit. Jessie. Sonja. Teaka.'_

She frowned. Someone was missing. _'That's right. 'Fat Rhys' is away today.'_ She thought.

He wasn't fat. Just bigger than the other Reece in the class. So Reece had dubbed him 'Fat Rhys'. Paige didn't like calling him 'Fat Rhys' - though most people only use 'Fat Rhys' when refferring to him in a conversation - but she found herself calling him that.

She got back to her work, when one of her best friends, Teaka, nudged her.

"Hey, Jessie just told me that Mr Henessy got fired."

Paige looked to the person on Teaka's left. Jessie, was another one of Paige's best friends, as well as Sonja who was sitting on her right.

"Is it because of...?" Paige said, hinting to what Jessie had told her earlier.

Jessie nodded guiltily.

"What? What did I miss?" Teaka asked fake hyperventilating.

"Little miss Jessie here had decided to tell her mom that Mr Henessy swears at us in class all the time." Sonja filled in giving Jessie a smirk.

"Oh, and your mom went to the principal, didn't she?" Teaka asked.

"Actually no. My mom is the head of the department of education, so she just made a few calls I guess. I was so scared when she told me, because you know how Mr Henessy is. He's crazy. But mom said that he won't know who told. But I'm still freaked." Jessie shuddered.

"Ah don't worry girl. We won't let anything happen to you." Paige said reaching over to pat Jessie's arm.

Teaka spoke up. "Are you kidding? If Mr Henessy comes here I'd point at you and scream 'It was her! She got you fired!'"

Paige laughed. "Yeah it's like your head gets cut off and I'm like 'Oh, are you alright?'." They all laughed.

"Nah, I'll be fine. As long as you guys are close to me, if anything happens, it doesn't matter really how close exactly, but if you are close, I don't know, I guess I can sense it, and I will make it." Jessie said, seriously.

"Oh so we will just wait and see until someone attacks you." Sonja said with a laugh.

"Hey you guys aren't making me feel any better." Jessie said smiling.

"Well sorry miss 'I'm so cool'" Paige said.

"Well at least I have a fashion sense." Jessie said.

"Ripped!" Sonja said. Paige glared at her. Sonja laughed.

"Yeah great fashion sense, you look like you've been shopping at Sonja's house!" Paige said, ripping both Jessie and Sonja.

"Yeah well your so ugly your parents had to feed you with a sling shot!" Jessie remarked.

Teaka was making the immature 'Oooh's and 'Aah's.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like I stepped out of 'Dogs-R-Us'" Paige said. They all laughed.

They continued this bantering for sometime and then they heard a bang slice through the air. Everyone was quiet. Then they heard a scream and kids break out of their classrooms.

The teacher, Mr Price went to open the door to see what was happening, but got thrown back when the door flew open in his face.

Paige's eyes bulged as she saw who was in the doorway.

"Mr Henessy..." she mumbled.

She saw Jessie freeze up in the corner of her eye and then noticed why.

Mr Henessy was carrying a smoking gun.

He walked into the room, eyes glaring.

"Everyone move over there. NOW!" he said pointing to the left of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Listen Mark, just calm down and give me the gun. I won-" Mr Price got cut off when Mark punched him in the face. (im calling him Mark coz Mr Henessy is too long)

All the kids silently shuffled too the part of the room Mark pointed.

"Now, I want to know," Mark said, waving the gun about like a mad man. "Who got me fired?"

No one said anything, but Jazmin and Marissa started to sniffle. Paige reached for Teaka's hand. They were quite close.

"No one? That is BULLSHIT!" he cried shooting the ceiling. The fan above, started to swing about. Then it suddenly fell on top of Mr Price knocking him out.

Paige was scared. So scared she barely heard the distant sound the police and ambulance sirens. _'Great, today was the day we don't have powers. Just great.' _Paige thought angrily.

She saw Sonja and Jessie huddle closer.

"Fine. If no one answers me...yes...thats what I'll do...great...I'll kill you all!" He cried crazily pointing the gun at Jon.

"Wait!" She heard Jessie cry.

"It was me. I told." She started to sob.

Mark grinned.

He stalked over to Jessie. Sonja brought her closer, and put Jessie behind her.

"Then I'll just have to kill you." Mark said, and with a sweep of his hand, shoved Sonja into the corner of the table, hitting her head, she fell unconscious.

All the other kids in the room, except Amit and Nathan, ran out the door, knowing that Mark had forgotten about them.

Amit and Nathan tackled Mark from the side, throwing him off balance.

"Get out of here!" Amit screamed holding Mark's legs down, while Nathan pinned his arms.

Jessie rushed to Sonja and Paige and Teaka followed, rushing to get Sonja out.

Paige and Teaka picked up Sonja, who was quite light, and rushed to the door that Jessie pulled open. They looked back at the boys who were still struggling with Mark.

How Paige wished she had her powers right now.

"GO!" Nathan bellowed. "We'll follow you once you leave!"

They ran out the door and waited for Nathan and Amit who came out a couple of seconds later.

"You're still here!" Amit cried grabbing Sonja from them and starting to run. He thought they would have been gone by now. Even though it was only a couple of seconds, he didn't expect them to wait.

They all ran but Nathan got shot in the leg. He screamed as he fell, and they rushed to help him. Amit gave Sonja to Teaka, who then rested her gently against the wall, and helped Nathan since he was the strongest and Nathan was heavier than Sonja. But he wasn't quick enough. With one strong shove, Mark pushed Amit into the wall, knocking him out. Paige rushed to him but he wouldn't wake up. Mark whacked Nathan with the bottom of the gun, knocking him out too.

He raised the gun. He aimed at Jessie.

But before he could shoot, Paige pushed him to the ground. Unfortunately, the gun stayed in his hands.

Teaka rushed to Sonja, while Paige rushed to Jessie.

They stood there watching as Mark slowly got of the ground.

"That was a big mistake bitch." He raised the gun and shot Paige in the arm. Since he was crazed, his aim was a little off, so he just grazed her arm. But it was deep.

He laughed as Paige cried. She fell into Jessie's arms, while Teaka fainted next to Sonja's unconscious form.

Mark raised the gun again, and pointed it at Sonja.

Jessie left Paige and ran in front of Sonja just as the gun was shot. It hit her in the side and she fell to the floor though, unfortunately for her, not unconscious.

Paige ran towards her but noticed Mark then pointed the gun at Teaka who started to wake up.

Just like Jessie, before he fired, Paige ran in front of Teaka and got shot in the stomach. She fell unconscious.

When Paige awoke, she found her arms tied behind her back. Thankfully, she was still in the school though now, instead of the hallway, she was in the science lab. She saw Sonja, Teaka and Jessie, all leaned against the wall, tied up with rope. Amit and Nathan were no where to be found. Neither was Mr Price. But Mark was on the phone, pacing around.

Jessie, who was the closest to her -they were place about two meters apart, Teaka all the way to the right of the wall, Sonja next to her, then Jessie, and Paige at the left- whispered, "He's talking to the police...saying...a compromise...he gave them Mr...Price and the guys...but wants 50,000 dollars, and to be free...from the mental institution...then he'll give...them...us..."

A/N: okay hoped ya liked it.


	16. Shooting at Baker High Part 2

When Paige awoke, she found her arms tied behind her back. Thankfully, she was still in the school though now, instead of the hallway, she was in the science lab. She saw Sonja, Teaka and Jessie, all leaned against the wall, tied up with rope. Amit and Nathan were no where to be found. Neither was Mr Price. But Mark was on the phone, pacing around.

Jessie, who was the closest to her -they were place about two meters apart, Teaka all the way to the right of the wall, Sonja next to her, then Jessie, and Paige at the left- whispered, "He's talking to the police...saying...a compromise...he gave them Mr...Price and the guys...but wants 50,000 dollars, and to be free...from the mental institution...then he'll give...them...us..."

Paige nodded weakly. She noticed Jessie's bleeding wound. "Ouch." she said.

"I'll be fine. I'm more...worried...about you." She said bobbing her head the direction of Paige's stomach wound.

Paige shook her head, too change the subject. She was in a lot of pain, but didn't want her friends to know that. Paige wished her sisters and the boys were here. She needed them. She needed her powers.

She looked over to the unconscious Sonja. A huge cut on her forehead was bleeding furiously. _'Mark must have pushed her harder than I thought.' _Paige was thinking.

Teaka gave her a look, and smiled, not wanting to say anything. Paige smiled back weakly. Then she frowned. She noticed that Teaka's leg was bleeding. _'He must of shot her after I fell unconscious.' _She thought.

She heard Mark hang up. He walked over to them. "Now, which one of you girls was the one who told? Oh yes. Little Jessie . You see, when I got fired, I vowed to kill the person who did it. First I thought it was the Principal. Well it was, but he wouldn't have, if someone didn't tell. So after I escaped from that hospital, I came here. And here we are. You, shot in the side. Paige in the stomach. Sonja unconscious. That's a nice wound on her head, don't you think?" He said, walking crazily towards Sonja. He jabbed her in the head, making her wound bleed more, if that were possible. "And Teaka shot in the leg. Things can't get any better than that. Actually, I think they can." He smiled, looking at Jessie.

He reached out to his back pocket, and pulled out a knife.

Jessie gulped. Mark laughed at her fear.

"Wait! You can't do anything to us! You told the police you wouldn't hurt us! Other wise you will get caught and go straight back to the institution!" Jessie cried.

Mark laughed. "No. I told the cops I wouldn't _kill_ you."

He started to walk towards Jessie, and Paige and Teaka, instinctively tried to go to their friend. They struggled against their restraints, but it was no use. They could barely move even a centimeter. Sonja started to lift her head weakly.

Her eyes opened wide when she saw everything.

"Ahh, Miss Sonja. How nice of you to join us. Just in time to see the show." Mark smiled evilly.

He grabbed Jessie's rope, strongly, since she struggled with all her might. But he was of course stronger. Jessie sobbed.

"Now I want you all to suffer. You have to watch. I have a camera here. If I see any of you look away for even a second, your friends punishment will be more severe. Then you will be next." He said. He tied Jessie to the front of the room, hanging on a hook, above the white board, by the rope form her hands. Her feet barely touched the ground. She cried against the wall.

Mark then walked to a closet in the lab. He pulled out a video camera. He placed it in the large room where you could see Jessie, and her friends. He set it on 'record'.

"Please don't do anything to her. Please just give us to the police." Teaka sobbed.

"Um, let me think about that...um...NO! NOW SHUT UP!" Mark screeched and hit Teaka across the cheek.

He angrily stalked over to Jessie and tugged at her shirt and jeans.

"Don't PLEASE! Take me instead. PLEASE!" Paige screamed. Jessie shook her head. "No!" she looked at Mark. "Do what you like to me, but PLEASE don't hurt them! They didn't do anything! I told. NOT them!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Mark screamed. Sonja cried out from the noise. Her head was in so much pain. She kept on going in and out of consciousness. She could barely understand what was happening. But she tried her best to stay awake, and she hadn't gone unconscious for at least a full five minutes. Though she wasn't sure she wanted to be awake, she didn't want anything to happen to her friends, and if she was awake, she could try help prevent it.

Mark finally succeeded in leaving Jessie in her underwear and bra.

Paige, Teaka and Sonja had tears streaming down their faces. They didn't know what Mark was going to do. They were all just hoping the same thing. They hoped he wouldn't rape her.

Then, what they realized, was the first stroke of luck they had that day. He wasn't going to rape her. But he was going to do something just as bad.

Jessie was shivering and crying. She caught Paige's eye, and gave a very, very, very small smile. Paige new what it meant. 'Don't worry about it. There is nothing you can do.' She has seen that look many times before. She got it earlier that day, when Reece was talking about 'Fat Rhys' and putting him down. Paige hates Reece. If he was such a big shot, then why did he run out of here like a little girl? He thinks he is a man by putting everyone down, his friends were okay, except they don't tell Reece when to stop. Reece would back down if they said something. Amit and Nathan usually did, and Reece is just a copycat of what he _thinks_ Amit and Nathan are. But Amit is nice. And Nathan is like a big brother to the girls.

Paige stayed focused on Jessie, and at the same time, trying to undo the ropes. She thought of her sisters. _'They're probably so worried. Damn it!' _Paige hated the fact that she made her sisters worry. Even if it were not her fault.

"You girls better be paying attention! Because if you're not, your precious Jessie will suffer." Mark said, speaking like the mad man that he was.

Paige noticed that the camera was in a place where you could see all the girls and what Mark was doing to Jessie in the middle.

Paige started to grow weaker. They all did. They were losing so much blood.

"Girls, you better watch this." Mark said with a smile.

He took his knife and made a huge cut on Jessie's stomach. Then another. And another. All the time Jessie and her friends were screaming.

Paige cried. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all she had been through, now her friends had it bad too.

Tears streamed down the friends, and they couldn't do anything as blood streamed down Jessie.

As the girls looked at Jessie, they had gone slightly catatonic. They knew what was happening, and they knew that it hurt both Jessie and them, but could barely move because of it. They were in shock.

After what seemed like forever, Mark moved back, as if to admire a masterpiece.

Jessie's head rolled forward as she fell out of consciousness, finally.

Paige's eyes grew wider as she saw properly, what Mark had done. Tears stained her eyes as she cried more. Jessie was covered in blood. As was Mark. But what horrified Paige, and she was sure it horrified Teaka and Sonja, was what he carved into Jessie. On her stomach, it said 'MARK'

A huge sob welled in Paige's throat. Sonja screamed. And Teaka grew angry.

"You bloody bastard!" Teaka screamed. Mark stalked over to her and backhanded her across the face. Teaka growled, and spat in his face.

Mark clenched his jaws. He grabbed Teaka's ropes and pulled her towards the middle. Paige frowned. Teaka wasn't struggling like she would. But then Paige realized that Teaka wanted to get as close to Jessie as possible. Jessie's words replayed in her head. "_As long as you guys are close to me, if anything happens, it doesn't matter really how close exactly, but if you are close, I don't know, I guess I can sense it, and I will make it."_

Mark dragged Teaka to the middle, and hooked her ropes tightly, right next to Jessie. He took of her shirt and shorts, then got out his knife.

"Stop it! That's enough you bastard! Leave them alone!" Sonja cried. One of the first things she had said since Mark had shown up.

Mark laughed. "What? So you want to be up here instead?"

"Yes! If that's what it will take so you leave them alone and let them go, then yes! Take me instead!" Sonja screamed. Paige cried and cried.

"Ha! And just because of your little sickening display of goodness, then you will have to suffer some more. After Teaka, Paigey Waigey is next. And remember, you have to watch." Mark said with a smile.

"You crazy piece of shit!" Paige yelled.

Mark just laughed.

Then Teaka started to scream, and all Paige and Sonja could do, was watch. This time though, Mark wasn't as careful and didn't take his time. He cut quick, and deep.

Not long after, Paige and Sonja stopped crying. They were tired. The occasional tear rolled down but most of their pain was on the inside now. All their tears had run out, but just because tears didn't show, didn't mean they weren't crying.

Then Mark had stepped back again to admire his work. And as though he was doing a touchup, he added another cut. But slowly. So slowly that Teaka screamed, but there was no sound. Though it was just as deadly.

Soon Paige had found herself hooked up and shivering. Then the pain came. It was as bad as getting shot, but since she was shot in the stomach also, it seemed to be more agonizing. And then it was over. Surprisingly to Paige, it went quicker than she thought. But she couldn't think about it anymore, because she fell unconscious.

When Paige awoke, she noticed it was a bit more crowded. Sonja was hanging next to her also. But Mark was no where in sight.

"Paige!"

Paige looked to her right, and saw Jessie and Teaka, both awake.

Paige opened her mouth to talk. But no sound came out. She cleared her throat and started again.

"Where's Henessy?" She asked in a rasped voice.

"Gone. Out the window. We don't know why. Didn't say anything." Jessie said, breathing heavily.

"We've been screaming for help, but I think the cops have another hour or so, until they have to bring in the money." Teaka said, as if she was struggling to breath.

Paige sighed as she took in this information. Everything was silent. Except for the sound of four girls trying to breath properly. And then, a slight buzzing filled the air. Three heads shot up. Jessie, Teaka and Paige tried to find the source of the noise, until all their eyes rested upon one single thing. The mobile phone Mark was using to call the police. Their eyes filled with hope. But then they realized that there was no way of answering the phone. Besides the fact the their hands were tied above then, Sonja was the only one who _might_ be able to reach it. And she was unconscious.

"Sonja! Wake up! Sonja!" Paige screamed, swinging by her hands to push her friend a little. She didn't want to, in fear of making her condition worse, but she was desperate enough to try and get them all out of here, so she was going to risk it.

And it worked. That was the second stroke of luck they had that day.

Sonja lifted her head slightly.

"Sonja, honey you need to concentrate, okay?" Teaka said gently.

"Okay." Sonja said, very softly.

"Sonja, can you try and free at least one of your hands?" Paige asked.

Sonja nodded. Paige looked up and noticed that her rope was looped close to Paige, so Paige's fingers could just reach.

Since Sonja had small hands, it seemed to be easy. Except her fingertips barely reached the tangle of rope that she needed to pull through. Paige pushed her left hand further into the rope, so she could reach higher, and as soon as the rope touched her tips, she yanked it through, and Sonja's left hand was free. She suddenly dropped far enough so her feet touched the ground fully.

Jessie cheered softly.

"Now, try and swing yourself to the phone." Teaka said.

Sonja laughed, slightly. "Easy." Her voice croaked.

She pushed her feet slightly and in two seconds the phone was in her hand. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Help. Gone. Please hurry." she said.

Her hand grew weak and dropped to her side, and the phone fell to the ground.

"Sonja?" Jessie said.

"The police...coming..." she said.

They all felt relieved.

When the police burst through the door, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Four girls, no older than thirteen, hanging by rope from their hands. Blood everywhere, in pools under, and all over them, shivering from being just in their underwear and bra. They were obviously weak physically and emotionally. The cops were horrified.

They rushed to get them down, and took the girls in their arms and carried them out to stretchers outside in the corridor.

When Paige was laid onto a stretcher, she looked down at her stomach. She was too scared to before. And she had a right to be. MARK is going to stay with her always. She will never forget what happened. Her cuts were horribly deep and fresh. Blood was everywhere. Paige was overcome by fear, she barely heard the police officer try and get her to say her name and asking her questions to keep her conscious.

Though once outside, Paige sensed some familiarity. Her sisters were there. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them. Just like Jessie could feel it when they were close to her.

Then Paige fell out of consciousness.


End file.
